DeDe please dont leave me
by Minaah
Summary: a story about deidara old team mates. What happened the day he, Who did he leave behind, and waht promise did he make,? i suck at summaries, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Im back ! Hello  
>anyways I am going to make a story with Deidara and an Occ ! I do not own Naruto !<p>

. If you like. Than maybe I will countine..

OK ima start

This story is going to be before Deidara joined the Akatsuki

He is 17 here and the girl is 15

Intro

Name: Kisa

Age: 15

Ninja Rank: Chunin

I have 2 Occs in this because they never mentioned Deidara's team with the Third Tsuchikage. However, this will have his team

The other Occ is just his other team mate

Name: Kenji

Age: 17

"Ayy Kisa, can you do me a favor ,un," asked Deidara moving his blond hair back.

"It depends, what is it," asked Kisa looking up from where she was sitting.

"She cant do any favors until were done with this mission," said Kenji annoyed the fact they haven't completed there mission.

"Well that is what I was gonna ask, Don't get me mad, yeahh," said Deidara getting mad.

"What were you gonna ask," asked Kisa

"Your art is stupied just like you are," yelled Kenji

"I don't give a damn what you say about anyone but when it comes to my art, Ill beat you to a bloody pulp and you know im stronger than you,un," yelled Dediara extremely angry.

"Guys please stop fighting we have to finish this mission fast," said Kisa trying to calm them

" We could have finished if you were not holding us back KISA, yeah" yelled Deidara annoyed.

"What," said Kisa a bit shocked.

"You heard me, your holding us baack, un," said Deidara.

Kisa just started at Deidara, Those words really pierced her.

"I'mm – sorry," stuttered Kisa fighting back her tears.

"You're an ass Deidara," yelled Kenji.

Deidara just started at Kisa and took a breathe and said "Lets go, un"

It was 4 hours and none of them said anything to one another.

" De-de," said Kisa.

"Hmm, un," said Deidara.

"I am sorry," said Kisa looking down

"I should be saying sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I was just mad, sorry un," said Deidara.

" Hmm," said Kisa and smilied.

"Stop were here, we have to get the scrolls and get out," said Kenji.

"Kisa you think you could get it, your smallest out of all of us," asked Kenji?

"Um yeah sure," replied Kisa.

Kisa slipped under the door so none of the guards could see her and than she did some hand signs and did the invisible jutsu ( I know I made it up ).

Deidara started chewing on one of his birds and said "Just incase anything happens I'll destroy them, un,"

"hmm , wow," said Kenji raising an eyebrow

"what, un," said Deidara?

"One minute you were saying she is holding us back and know your chewing your art just incase something happens to her," said Kenji.

"Shes my friend, yeah," replied Deidara still chewing.

"More than that I think," replied Kenji

"What does he mean, un," thought Deidara.

15 minutes later Kisa came out running and said " we need to get out there coming,"

"Oh damn," Kenji said throwing a Kunai with an explosive tag.

After jumping from tree to tree Deidara saw them catching up so he spit out his bird which let to a big explosion.

However, one man survived it and got out and after them

"I should deal with him," Said Kisa.

"NO KISA, I GOT IT, UN," yelled Deidara. But before she listened to him she went back and threw 2 senbons at the guard.

"Kenji, we need to go back , Kisa is there,un." Yelled Deidara.

"We cant, we gotta get back to the village," yelled Kenji.

" I don't care. She cant do it alone. Im not leaving her," Yelled Deidara turning around.

back to Kisa—

" I don't want to seem weak, so I have to finish him, Im tired to De-de and Kenji doing all the work," thought Kisa.

"You're a weak little girl, just give me the scroll and I wont hurt you," said the guard with a smirk.

" Never," said Kisa throwing a kunai at him.

"Sorry but you aim is lame. I guess you want it the hard way," said the guard who doged her kunai.

"Earth Release, Tearing Earth Turning Palm," said Kisa while punching the ground making it split.

"The guy got hit but turned around and threw 2 explosive tags at Kisa making her hit the tree and really badly.

Kisa got up with blood on her mouth.

"Ugh," said Kisa

"Ready to give up," he asked.

"No," said Kisa throwing 3 kunais at him and he missed them all.

"Ugh, " said Kisa doing some hand signs.

The guard charged towards her but when he hit her it was a substitution justsu. And Kisa jumped in front of him and attacked.

"Not bad ," he said.

Out of no where he did the invisible justsu.

"OH god no," said Kisa and was kicked in the back.

"Try an get me," said the guard throwing another explosive tag. Which hit Kisa even harder and she went flying but Deidara caught her.

"You ok, un," asked Deidara?

" yeah I am fine," replied Kisa

" You don't look it," said Kenji behind Deidara.

"Let us finish him, yeah," said Deidara.

"No let me beat him," said Kisa.

"Cant do that, your bleeding ," said Kenji and they both went to attack.

"Why am I so weak," said Kisa trying to get up.

"Sit back down," said Kenji who didn't notice another guard came at him.

"What theres more than one," said Kisa

"We finally reached you," said 5 other guards.

"Noo," thought Kisa looking at Kenji and Deidara.

Kenji got up and threw explosive tags and jumped to the three and Deidara followed him picking up Kisa and getting away.

"How far do you think we are," asked Kenji

" I don't know, un," said Deidara.

After about two hours of running they stopped

The say down next to a tree.

"De-de, please get this kunai out of my leg, it hurting," said Kisa.

"Oh yeah, sure un," he said walking towards her.

"Its gonna hurt," said Kenji.

"Than I rather have it in me, don't touch De," said Kisa.

However, Deidara was already there and said "Shh, I got it, un,"

"NO please it'll hurt," saids Kisa

He pulled it out and Kis grabbed Deidara shoulder and he just started at her and smilied.

" Hmm,"smirked Kenji.

" What," said Kisa.

"Oh nothing," said Kenji.

Deidara than put his hand on Kisa face and came closer to her face and was so close but said "I told you"

Kisa lightly blushed until she felt her face wet.

"Uhh Deidara stop it. Your hands are licking me," yelled Kisa pushing him away and all Deidara did was laugh.

"Hmm I so knew he liked Kisa," though Kenji smiling.

"Your gross," said Kisa

"You know you love me, yeahh," said Deidara.

Which made Kisa blush more.

"Stop," said Kisa

"We should get back to the village," said Kenji

"By the way, do you like art, un," asked Deidara?

"yeah why, I love it," said Kisa smiling

"Nothing," he said getting up

After about a few hours they got back to the village and gave Tsuchikage the scroll.

"thank you," said the Tsuchikage and told them to leave.

"When Kisa was leaving she saw the Tsuchikage son coming towards her.

"What do you want Sho," snapped Kisa.

"All I want is you," said Sho smirking at her grabbing her hand.

This ticked of Deidara and grabbed Kisa and pulled her out.

"What the hell are you flirting with him for, un," yelled Deidara.

"I wasn't," said Kisa lowly.

"Yeah that not what it looked like, un," yelled Deidara.

"I didn't," said Kisa.

"UGH FINE,yeahh" he said grabbing Kisa into a hug.

"Uhh," said Kisa going blank. Kisa was so shocked but happy she was in Deidara's arms.

After he let go he said "I'll see you around,"

"Yeah," Said Kisa walking to her apartment.

She lay down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

During the middle of the night at 4 am Kenji came in from her window and woke her up.

"What is it Kenji," asked Kisa yawning.

"Hurry Deidara is gone. They village is looking for him," said Kenji

This woke up Kisa and said "What are you talking about," said Kisa

"I never knew this but Deidara is apart of the Explosion Corps, he never told us and we were his team," said Kenji.

"What," said Kisa looking all confused.

"He left us, he was like my brother and he betrayed us and the village," said Kenji forming a fist.

"What are you talking about," said Kisa.

"HE VOIALTE DTHE LAW AND STOLE THE TECHINIQUES, THAT IS WHY HE IS GOOD AT IT, HES BEEN DOING IT FOREVER. HES BEEN WANTING POWER AND LEARNING THESE NEW TECHNIQUES AND LEFT THE VILLAGE," Yelled Kenji grabbing Kisa.

"No, he cant do that," said Kisa almost crying

"He left," replied Kenji.

"No he cant, he wouldnt leave us," said Kisa crying.

"He did," said Kenji and got out her window with the rest of the Anbu who went searching for him.

Kisa fell to the ground and started to cry after a few minutes. A hand lifted her face.

"De-de," she said running up to him and said "I knew you didn't leaving" said Kisa still crying.

He let her hug him but said "Kisa I am leaving the village, I cant stay, yeah," he said.

"what," she said looking up at him.

"I cant tell you yet but I promise you I will be back for you,un," he said

"But," she said.

"Don't tell anyone this and don't tell anyone I came, un," he said hugging her.

"But," said Kisa and all he said was " Shh,un"

"Don't go, I need you," said Kisa

Deidara laughed and said " I love you, un."

"What," said Kisa.

"I love you, un," said Deidara.

"I love you to," she said crying.

" I will come back but until than you have to become stronger, yeah," said Deidara.

"When will you come back," asked Kisa.

" I don't know, un," said Deidara.

"De," said Kisa but before she could finished he placed a kiss on her lips. And moved her to the bed.

And kissed her forehead and said " Goodbye, un" said Deidara and left her room

Kisa stayed there and cried.

The next morning came and Kisa did not want to get up or leave.

Kenji came in her room and said "Tsuchikage wants to see us,"

"Ok," said Kisa with swollen red eyes

"You cried, hes not worth it, he betrayed us," said Kenji very mad.

"Hmm," said Kisa

"WAKE UP KISA," yelled Kenji annoyed with her.

"Sorry," said Kisa and they finnaly got to the Tsuchikage tower.

"your team mate Deidara betrayed the village do any of you know anything," asked Tsuchikage.

"No," said Kenji.

"and you," he said pointing at Kisa who was to busy thinking about Deidara.

"She doesn't know shes way to hurt for his betrayal," said Kenji

" He is a missing nin and an S-Ranked criminal know," said Tsuchikage.

"What how is that possible," said Kisa cause it caught her attention.

"He has joined the Akatsuki," said Tsuchikage.

Kisa eye widened and so did Kenji.

"This cant be," thought Kisa.

…..

so how was it

Pleazse tell me if you want me to continue

And plz review

=)


	2. Chapter 2

OK

Thanks for the review =)

….

Um ok so this is Chapter 2 I hope you like it and please review thanks

Oh and I have two other girls in this but they are apart of the Akatuski.  
>they are two sisters<p>

Kimmi: she is 17

Mimmi: she is 16

And they are in the partners

….

Chap 2 –

"Kenji, you really wont do that right," asked Kisa.

"WE HAVE TO KISA. IT IS AN ORDER FROM THE Tsuchikage," said Kenji.

"Please you cant," said Kisa almost crying.

"I am sorry but we have to," said Kenji.

" I need to become stronger," said Kisa.

"Kisa," aid Kenji. But before he said anything she left him alone in the streets of Iwagakure.

Kisa went to the training grounds and was training from when she met with Kenji till midnight.

"You know you shouldn't be out here alone," said Sho.

"Why are you following me," said Kisa and took out her kunai.

"Even if we did fight, you would lose. You are only a chunin while im a Anbu," said Sho

"I don't care," said Kisa throwing her kunai which Sho dodged.

"GO AWAY," yelled Kisa.

But he kept coming closer towards her so Kisa started to run towards her house. The streets of Iwagakure were empty.

Kisa kept running but Sho was infront of her.

"Damn," thought Kisa backing away.

Sho pushed her against the wall and whispered in her ear " I'll have you one way or another" this sent chills down Kisa neck.

"Stoppp it," stuttered Kisa.

"Really," he said pushing his body against hers.

"Stop," said Kisa almost crying.

"Fine,"he said and ran off leaving Kisa there scared.

"That was scary," thought Kisa and started to cry.

"I need to stop crying," thought Kisa and got up and went home.

When she got home all she did was think about was Deidara.

"I wonder how is he, why did he do that," thought Kisa…

-With Deidara at the Akatsuki lair—

"Deidara, get me water," said Sasori.

"Ugh, whatever, un," said Deidara getting up.

"Our new member has an attitude problem," said Kisame.

"Shut up before I blow your head, un" yelled Deidara.

"Relax Deidara," said Sasori.

"Ugh, SORRY, yeah," he yelled.

"What is with you," asked Itachi.

"Nothing, I just, forget it," said Deidara getting up.

"I think he misses someone," said Konan.

"What are you talking about," said Kimmi.

"He probably does,girl you think," asked Mimmi.

"Nah, I don't think so, but he is cute, "said Kimmi.

Sasori got up and went to his partner Deidara.

"Deidara, you are my partner and I want to know what is wrong," said Sasori.

"What you mean. Un," said Deidara?

"Well you really haven't ate and you keep arguing with everyone, were partners know and you can tell me ," said Sasori.

"Well you promise you wont tell anyone," said Deidara.

"Yeah sure," said Sasori.

Deidara than told Sasori about everything including Kenji and Kisa.

"you see I just miss them a lot. Especially Kisa," finished Deidara.

"Write her a letter, I'll send it to her,cause your not allowed to but we can not tell anyone about this," said Sasori.

"Really,." Said Deidara.

"Yeah, hurry though," said Sasori

After Deidara wrote his letter he gave it to Sasori and Sasori went of to give it to Kisa.

AT Kisa—

Kisa was awake in the middle of the night. It has been 2 weeks since Deidara had left and she missed him more and more by the day. Kisa left her room and went to the kitchen when she saw a tall man standing there with red hair.

"Uhh, may I help you. Who let you in," said Kisa taking out her kunai.

"Im Sasori of the Red sand," said Sasori.

"YOU'RE AN AKASTUKI," yelled Kisa.

"Yeah," said Sasori.

"What have you don't to De-de," said Kisa.

"De-de," thought Sasori almost laughing.

"Don't attack I came here to give you a letter from Deidara," said Sasori.

"Uhh," said Kisa.

"I am his partner, the other Akatsuki members don't know so don't tell anyone," said Sasori .

"Um ok," said Kisa.

"Well I think I should go know," said Sasori

"wait," said Kisa.

"Hmm," said Sasori.

"Do you want anything to drink," asked Kisa.

"NO thanks," said Sasori with a smile.

"Um ok. And Thank you, Ill respond and give you the letter ," said Kisa.

"Yeah but hurry up," said Sasori.

"Thanks," said Kisa

"Yeah yeah, hurry please," said Sasori

Kisa opened the letter and read it

_Dear Kisa,_

_Man, I really do miss you, un. I hope you didn't attack my partner Sasori, un, He is totally awesome. Don't worry I'll tell you why I joined the Akatsuki later. Its not important right knoe but please trust me, I love you. I miss you a lot, yeah. A lot of people in the Akatsuki are nice, surprise, un. Well I was when I met them. Do not tell anyone about me or anything please, un. And I am doing fine,yeah. How are you? What have you been doing. I miss your hazel eyes and black hair. I wish I could see you again but in time I will meet with you,un. But until then take care and sasori will do the letters for me. AND PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM SHO, UN. Thanks_

_Love, _

_Your De-De._

Kisa smilied when she read it and told Sasori she will write a reply so he can take it

"Um hurry ," said Sasori looking at the time.

"Sorry," said Kisa

…..

sorry I cant finished it

I will update tomorrow

It is almost one here

And I have school and soccer pratice tomorrow !

And thanks everyone

And I will countine if I get atleast 5 reviews

But thanks

=)

hope you like it


	3. Chapter 3

Ok im soo sorry I have not updated..this is gonna b short but im updating

Sorry ..

Please review

Thanks..

…

Chap 3.

It has been a year since Kisa and Deidara have been contacting through message and he came to see her a few time but had not came for a month. Kisa's 16 birthday was coming up and her birthday was on Halloween.

"Deidara is already 18 and I am going to be 16 in a few hours," said Kisa excitly.

Kisa had even grown close to Sasori and they became good friends.

While Kisa was thinking about Deidara, Kenji came in and said "We had to leave know we are on a mission,"

"But," said Kisa.  
>All he did was grab her and they were about to leave but they were waiting for Sho.<p>

Sho had become a new member of there team and Kisa did not like him at all..

"Great its him," said Kisa.

"So what is the mission," asked Keni.

"You don't know," yelled Kisa.

"No, cause I so," said Sho coming toward them.

"What is it," said Kisa.

"Our mission is to get to the Leaf Village and give the hokage these scrolls, so yeah," said Sho. (Btw this is during when Naruto is training so he wont be there but some others will )

"Lets get moving," said Sho.

"I think he did this on purpose," said Kenji.

"Well your bday is tomorrow and we took off so hes probably want to be flirting with you," said Kenji. Kenji has still not gotten over what Deidara did.

While they were about to leave a guard came and said "Kenji the Tsuchikage needs you for a mission so Sho and Kisa will go alone," said the guard.

Kisa became shocked and looked at Kenji.

"Becareful," said Kenji with a worried look.

"Thanks," said Kisa.

With that Kisa and Sho began to leave.

It was beginning to get dark and Sho asked "We should camp out but I only have one tent,"

"What," said Kisa.

"You heard me and isn't your bday tomorrow," said Sho.

"Well yeah," said Kisa.

Kisa got up and was about to get up but Sho grabbed her and whispered in her ear "What if I give you ur present know,"

"Stop," said Kisa pushing him away.

"Don't resist you know you want it and your weaker than me," said Sho.

"No stop," yelled Kisa

But instead Sho pushed her to a tree branch and forced himself upon her and started to makeout with her.

"Stopp," said Kisa trying to break away but instead he pushed her harder and put his hands under her shorts.

"Noo," said Kisaa tearing and after he was done making out with her and done fingering her he let go "Fun, huh," he whispered and walked away. Leaving Kisa there crying but they did not know they were being watch by Deidara.

Deidara P.o.V

"She cheated on me, un," I said to Sasori extremely pist.

"Are you sure," said Sasori doubting it.

"She made out with him and other stuff and it was her bday and I came to surprise her but instead she is with this man whore, un, "yelled Deidara.

"Deidara, calm down," said Sasori.

"Hell no I will not, I cant belive I sneaked out this entire time for her and she did this, you know what fuck her," said Deidara heading back to the hide out.

"Deidara, you don't know that," said Sasori

"Shes a ninja and I am sure she is strong enough to push him off," said Deidara so pist that when he go to the hid out he slammed the door.

"No point in explaining him but that does not seem like Kisa," thought Sasori.

Deidara went to the Akatsuki living room and sat down extremely mad and than came Kimmi

"Whats up baby," said Kimmi.  
>Kimmi has been trying to get Deidara since last year but he refused until he got up and kissed her. While they were kissing Sasori came in the room and looked at them "What the hell is he doing," said Sasori.<br>Everyone else in the Akatsuki came and than Konan said "Ok are you guys done,"

"Oh sorry," said Kimmi.

"Yeah we are fine," said Deidara.

"Hmmm," said Sasori getting mad.

"go sis," said Mimmi.

"How the hell could he do that to Kisa," thought Sasori.

"Well looks like someone is a couple," whistled Hidan.

"Pain-sama can we go out," asked Kimmi.

"yeah if Deidara agrees," answered Pain.

"Huh Deidara,' asked Kimmi.

"Of course," said Deidara totally ignoring the fact what had happened and thought "I will make you pay Kisa.

-Back to Kisa-

It was really dark and cold Kisa still lay were Sho had left her and kept crying.

(just so you know they didn't have sex)

"Why me," cried Kisa.

Kisa did not feel like moving she was so shocked about what had happened that she cried herself to sleep.

-The morning of her bday—

"Wake up sweety," said Sho touching Kisa.

Kisa starled and woke up "stop it," said Kisa trying to push him.

This made Sho smirk and think "Wait till later Kisa," he thought.

-Ok so how was it -

Please review

And sorry again if it is short…

revieww


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I have updated in a while

Gonna update e today

Review please =)

Lol

…..

Chap 4.

Kisa and Sho were traveling for a dew days.

"Kisa," said Sho.

"Stop it," said Kisa shaking.

Kisa ran faster to they can get to Konoha faster.

They had finnaly got there and gave Tsnuade the scroll. And it was about tiem to leave until Kisa bumped into someone.

"Sorry," said Kisa.

"Its fine," said the girl with pink hair.

"By the way my name is Kisa.

"My name is Sakura," said sakura.

"nice meeting you but I have to get back to my village," said Kisa.

"It was nice meeting you," said Sakura.

"yes it was," said Kisa.

Sho and Kisa were leaving Konoha and it was getting late.

"Kisa," whispered Sho behind her ears.

"What do you want," said Kisa and she threw a kunai at him.

"Attack your partner I see," said Sho and grabbed her arm and threw her.

"Ahh," said Kisa trying to ger up but he was already on her.

"please stop no," said Kisa crying again.

"Nah it was to much fun last time," said Sho.

He slid his finger down her shorts again and fingered her

"Stop no please," said Kisa.

"Nope, having fun," said SHo?

"No stop please," said Kisa as he slid another finger.

"Kisaa, I will have you later," said Sho.

"sttsopppp," begged Kisa.

"Hmm," said Sho and took his fingers out and licked them.

Kisa layed there again that night and cried.

Kisa got up and left to get to the village faster.

"Deidara," cried Kisa.

The next morning she got to the village and told the Tsuchikage that Sho will be running late but they completed there mission

"How was the mission," said Kenji.

"It was fine," said Kisa.

"he didn't do anything, right," asked Kenji.

"Of course not," said Kisa trying to smile.

"Hmm That is good," answered Kenji.

"Yup now you have to get me something to eat caz I am hungry," said Kisa trying to act normal.

"FINE, lets go," said Kenji and took her to the ramen spot.

"This tastes awesome,' said Kisa trying to be happy.

"I was looking for you," said Sho behind her.

"Well she was anxious to get back," said Kenji.

"Whatever," said Sho.

"hes annoying, poor you," said Kenji.

After they ate Kisa had got up and left to go to her house.

"Deidara," yelled Kisa and started to cry her eyes out

"Why isn't he here,"said Kisa and cryied again and grabbed a knife from her counter and cut her arm. She kept on doing that until she passed out due to the loss of blood.

A week had past and Kisa got no letter from Deidara.

"Where is he," said Kisa. Kisa had started to wear long sleeves due to the cutting on her arms.

"Kisa," yelled Kenji.

"Ehh," said Kisa

"Whats up," said Kenji.

"Nothing just getting stuff to eat," said Kisa

"Your always eating no wonder your fat," said Kenji laughing.

"What I am fat," said Kisa shocked.

"NO I was joking," said Kenji as Kisa ran.

"That girl is something," said Kenji as he laughed.

- Akatsuki Layer-

It had been a while since Deidara and Kimmi got together.

"This is wrong," thought Sasori.

Kimmi and Deidara were making out as always.

"Can someone stop them please," said Itachi.

"Shut up Uchiha," said Kimmi.

"Whatever," said Itachi.

"They like each others face to much," said Konan as she sat next to Itachi and read a book.

"Your telling me," said Kisame.

"DEIDARA WE NEED TO TALK," YELLED SASORI.  
>this grabbed everyones attention.<p>

"what is it Sasori," asked Deidara.

"Get up lets go and its personal," yelled Sasori

and they both left to there rooms.

"I wonder what is up," asked Mimmi

"Who knows but he seemed pretty pist," laughed Hidan.

"Hmph,"said Kimmi.

In there room –

"You need to confront Kisa," said Sasori.

"No," said Deidara.

"Why not," said Sasori?

"She cheated on me and shes a fuckin whore," said Deidara.

"And your cheating on her," said Sasori

"Were not together she hurt me atleast Kimmi is staright foreward." Said Deidara

"All you do is have sex wit her," said Sasori.

"Atleast she had sex with me," said Deidara

"Ugh," said Sasori.

"and tel Kisa I sed move on and live with sho, that stupied whore," said Deidara and left the room

"Damn you," said Sasori

Back in the living room—

"So what happened," said Kimmi.

"nothing important," he said as he kissed her again.

=With Kisa=

"Deidara what did I do," cried Kisa as she cut her wrist.

Kisa that heard a sound. She put down her sleeves and hid her knife and took out her kunai

"Whose there," asked Kisa.

"Just me," said Sasori.

"Hey Sasori, wheres Deidara," said Kisa?

"Oh he's been busy," said Sasori

"he promised he's come," said Kisa trying to smile.

"Well I think you shold move on ," said Sasori.

"What," asked Kisa.

"He has moved on Kisa and honestly I think you should to , you shouldn't have a relationship with an akastuki member he told me to tell you to get over him and leave him alone," said Sasori.

"He told you that, he didn't even come," cried Kisa.

"No kisa. I am sory," said Sasori.

"NO he cant do this to me," said Kisa crying.

Sasori said sorry and left

"I am sorry Kisa," said Sasori.

"No NO no no no no," thought Kisa as she fell on her knees and cried her heart out.

"God please help me," said Kisa and she got up and took the knife ans countined cutting until she had no space on her arms.

"I feel weak, De-de" said Kisa trying to get up but fell on the floor. She grabbed the scissors and cut her long hair (Like Sakura) and passed out.

5 months later-

"Deidara," said Kisa trying to smiled but only cried.

Kisa got up and went to take a shower. She saw all the cut on her arm and looked in the mirror she looked different. When she got in the shower the water was warm and burned her cuts.

"Hmm," said Kisa.  
>after she got out and put on some long sleeves shirt and some shorts she left to the Tsuchikage tower.<p>

"Yes you wanted to see me," said Kisa

"Well you have another mission," said Tsuchikage

"Yes what is it," asked Kisa.

"You have to get the Akatsuki Members Kimmi and Mimmi because they have a secret scroll. Which you guys need," said Tsuchikage.

"Yes," said Kisa and Kenji.

"I trust you two," said Tsuchikage

They both left the office and said lets get moving.

Kisa had trained harder in the past months and she was stronger now.

"What is it," asked Kisa.

"Nothing you've changed a lot," said Kenji.

"How so," asked Kisa.

"You seem hurt,." Said Kenji

"Uhh," said Kisa.

"I know .i am sorry I shouldn't talk about when Deidara left the village I guess your still hurt over that but get over it seriously." Said Kenji.

"Um ok," said Kisa.

"Ugh," said Kenji.

"Lets go," said Kisa.

"Don't hold me back," said Kenji really coldly.

"What do you mean," said Kisa

"I am sorry Kisa but you are way to weak to even be a ninja," said Kenji angry and started moving faster.

"I am not that weak," thought Kisa sadly.

…..

so how was it ..

I hope you liked it

Please review

Thanks

I will countine soon


	5. Chapter 5

Ok next Chapter

Please review

Thank youuuu

Chap 5

"I am not weak," yelled Kisa.

"ok," laughed Kenji.

"Stupied," said Kisa.

"I sense a lot of chakra that means we are near the Akatsuki," said Kenji.

"Yea," said Kisa.

"Lets go," said Kenji.

"Oh god, Ninja," said Kimmi.

"We got you guys now," said Kenji.

"Um we shall see about that," Mimmi and Kimmi said.

Kisa threw and explosion tag.

"Dammit I missed," said Kisa.

"Over here," said Kimmi behind Kisa and punched her.

"Ugh," said Kisa.

Kenji was fighting Mimmi and it was not going anywhere

"Hey Mimmi, there from they same village and Deidara," said Kimmi.

"You know Deidara," said Kisa.

"Uh Duh, Akasuki remember," said Mimmi.

Kisa and Kenji both attacked and got them.

"What the hell have you did to him" yelled Kenji.

"Aww you knew him" said Mimmi.

"He is our teammate," said Kisa.

"OH ex teammates I see and my boyfriend," said Kimmi.

"Deidara wouldn't do that," thought Kisa

"Damn you," said Kisa and threw kunais but missed.

"I will get you," said Kenji.

Before they could attack they dissapered.

"Kisa," said Kenji.

"Shut up," yelled Kisa running back to the village.

She ran into the Tsuchikage tower.

"Tsuchikage I need a request," said Kisa.

"and wat may that be," said Tsuchikage

"I need to get stronger," said Kisa

"Hmmm. I see," said Tsuchikage

"Please," said Kisa.

"Fine I will send you to KOnoha alone for 6 months in training from The HOkage.

"Thank you," said Kisa and ran out to get her stuff.

"Where are you going," asked Kenji.

"Training for six months, I will be stronger," said Kisa.

"Kisa," said Kenji but she already left..

-Akatsuki Layer—

"What the hell happened to you," laughed Hidan.

"Shut up, That stupied bitch got me with a kunai," yelled Kimmi.

"What bitch," asked Deidara.

All the Akatsuki members were there.

"You got defeated," asked Pain.

"No, they were weak but we had to leave," said Mimmi.

"Oh," said Konan.

"So what bitch," asked Deidara?

"From you village your ex teammates," said Kimmi.

This struck Deidara.

"How do you know," asked Deidara?

"They attacked asking what we did to you," said Mimmi.

"So it was Kenji and Kisa," asked Deidara?

"Yeah that what there name was the girl was weak and I hate her,' said Kimmi.

"She wasn't that weak," said Mimmi.

"her hair is long so you could've used that," said Deidara.

"Her hair is shoulder leanght," said Kimmi.

"What," said Deidara.

"Kisa would never cut her hair," thought Deidara.

"Well do you miss them." Asked Kimmi.

"Oh got," said Itachi.

"When I told them you're my boyfriend,that attacked me," said Kimmi.

"Uh," said Deidara.

"DO you mis them," asked Konan

"NO I don't I hate them actually,." Said Deidara.

"Aww what is that," asked Konan.

"I don't wanna talk about it," answered Deidara.

"Stupied Deidara," thought Sasori.

"I feel like there is something up and Sasori knows," thought Konan and gave a signal to Pain

_- With Kisa-

"Ok so I have to give this to the Hokage so I will be training for 6 months," said Kisa.

Kisa reached the Hokage tower and gave it to her.

"So I will be training you," said Tsunade.

"yes," said Kisa.

"Well, since its late you will start tomorrow with two of my appertinces," said Tsuande.

With that Kisa left to find a place to stay until she bumbed into a girl with blond hair.

"Sorry," said Kisa.  
>"Your not from here," said the girl.<p>

"Um sorry but I am here for training, my name is Kisa," said Kisa.

"I am Ino." Replied Ino.

"Nice to meet you," said Kisa.

"What areyou doing out this late," asked Ino?

"Looking for a place to stay," said Kisa.

"Stay with me," said Ino and Kisa deicded to stay with her.

Next morning-

"Sakura meet Kisa," said Tsnade.

"Ive meet her last time she came," said Sakura.

"nice to meet you," said Kisa.

There training began and Tsunade was teaching Kisa how to have chakra control.

After the training was over

Sakura asked Kisa if she wanted to meet the rest of the gang and she said yes

While Kisa meet everyone she never meet people with different persoanilties.

"Well its good to see other ninja are good also," said Tenten.

"yes it is," said Kisa.

"Is it true a citizen from your village is apart of the Aktasuki," asked Chouji.

"yeah Deidara, he use to be my teammate," replied Kisa sadly.

"Reminds me of someone," said Sakura.

"What you mean," asked Kisa?

"Sasuke use to apart of us but left," said Sakura.

"What about your other teammate," asked Kisa.

"Naruto, well hes training you wuld really like him," said Sakura.

"hmm," said Kisa and decided to leave.

"Well see you later," said Lee.

"Bye," said Kisa

3 months later-

Kisa had her own apartment in Konoha and still missed Deidara.

"It has been three months here and I still miss Deidara and Kenji," said Kisa

"I am good in medical jutsu," said Kisa.

Btw Naruto will be back today—

Kisa was walking through Konoha until she bumbped into a guy with blond hair and orange outfit.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my village," said the boy.

"I have been training here, your Naruto," said Kisa.

"how do you know mw," asked Naruto.

"I heard about you from everyone," said Kisa.

"Oh ah , Thanks," said Naruto

and while they were talking they say Sakura and they decided o go to the Hokage tower while Kisa walked around town.

( I know I haven't detailed her stay in KOnoha)

3 motnhs later-

"I am going back to my village," said Kisa

"Lady Tsuande, Thank you for everything you did for me, It means a lot," said Kisa

"It was good having you here," said Tsunade.

Eveyone have her a hug and she left.

"We will miss you," yelled Naruto.

-With Kisa—

"I should inform Tsuchikage that I am back," said Kisa.

When Kisa got to the Tsuchikage tower she told him she was back.

"KISAAAAA," yelled Kenji.

"Kenji damn I missed you," said Kisa.

"How have you been, how did your training go," asked Kenji.

"It went good," said Kisa.

"Why don't you rest and we talk about this tomorrow," said Kenji.

"bye," said Kisa and she walked into her apartment.

As kisa walked in she saw how she left everything.

"I miss you Deidara," thought Kisa.

"Welcome back," said Sho.

Kisa threw a kunai at him and hit him.

"Wow someone got stronger," said Sho.

"Don't even," said Kisa.

"You are acting like you have been the only person trained, so have I," said Sho.

"Back off," said Kisa.

"Or what," asked Sho?

"I will hurt you," answered Kisa.

"We will see," said Sho.

Kisa and sho were about to fight and Sho threw a kunai but missed.

"Why is my chakra getting low," said Kisa.

"Worried why your chkara is low ,well you see I learned this from my dad and you will knocked out soon," said Sho.

"Damn you," said Kisa and fell to the floor.

Sho took the opurutniy to get on top og her and whispered " I have missed you"

"Get off," yelled Kisa.

"Not a chance," answered Sho.

"Please stop," said Kisa trying to get him off but failed.

Sho repeated what he always did but this time he was being watched again.

"I knew it," said a mysterious figure in the dark.

- ok

I know this is short

But how was it

I hope you liked it..

Thanks

Please review

Thank you =)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in a while

Been really busyyy

Sorry

Please Review

I don't own Naruto

Chap 6.

Kisa has been crying all night and thinking about everything

"Why is it I can not be strong enough," thought Kisa and fell asleep crying..

-Akatsuki Lair—

"Deidara, we need to talk," yelled Sasori bursting into the doors.

"What is it man,yeah," said Deidara.

"In private," yelled Sasori.

"Stopp yelling I am coming," replied Deidara getting up.

"Why does he do that,' asked Kimmi.

"Beats me," replied Mimmi.

"Hmm," thought Pain.

"Is it me or is it like Sasori has been pmsing lately," asked Hidan.

"You don't want him to hear you," replied Itachi.

-With Sasori and Deidara-

"You have to talk to Kisa atleast once," replied Sasori.

"WTH why,un," yelled Deidara.

"Just do it," said Sasori.

"For what,yeah," asked Deidara.

"Just clear it up," replied Sasori.

"I cant,yeah " replied Deidara.

"Just go," answered Sasori.

"I actually do want to see her, un" thought Deidara.

"FINE ILL GO," he yelled.

- Later that night-

"Sasori I want to go alone," replied Deidara.

"Fine," replied Sasori as Deidara left to see Kisa..

Kisa

"Kenji, that is the stuppiest thing I have ever heard of," I yelled laughing.

"Not really stupied, just funny and plus I heard we will get a new teammate next week," Kenji replied.

"Yeah ," I replied sadly.

"Are you going to take the Jonin test," he asked me?

"yeah I will be," I replied.

"Anyways its getting late I will see you tomorrow," replied Kenji.

"Bye," I replied.

"Btw kisa are you ok, you been different in the past year and your hair is shorter," asked Kenji.

"I am fine," I replied.

Deidara P.O.V—

"Gotta wait till Kenji leaves man, un," said Deidara.

"I am fine," replied Kisa and with that Kenji left.

"Finnally," I replied.

I saw Kisa after such a long time her eyes almost seemed dark, her hair was shorter and her clothing was different. Kisa had changed I thought. My heart hurt like hell I really did not want to talk to her or be here. I felt like if I stayed here any longer I would hurt her really badly for what she did to me. I walked into her apartment.

"Kisa," I said softly.

She turned around so shocked that she couldn't move.

"De," Kisa chocked out.

I started walking towards her and she backed away to the wall.

"Kisa," I said again and she just looked at me. Her eyes looked in pain also.

"Dammit, un," I yelled at her which scared her a bit.

"What are you doing here," she asked me.

"I am here to ask you something," I asked?

"What is it," Kisa replied trying not to cry. I notice she was about to cry.

"How could you,un" that's all the came out of me.

"How could I what," she asked still barley loud enough for me to hear.

"Don't act to innocent cause your not,tell me Now un," I yelled scaring her even more that she backed away till she fell on her bed.

I walked closely to her and whispered in her ear "I am going to make you pay,"

-Kisa P.o.V—

" I am going to make you pay," replied Deidara.

This sent shiver down my spne. What have I done. I don't even knw. This hurts seeing him. I don't know wat to do. But before I could say anything his lips were on mine. The kiss hurt so much.

"Stoppp," I chocked out… but he bit my lip until the blood started to flow.

"You like it when Sho does it does it , don't you yeah," asked Deidara angry.

"No, Please stop," I tried pushing him with all my force but he was stronger than me and was already on top of me.

Deidara came closer and bit me ear and whispered " This is going to be a hella of a night, un," he replied which scared me to hell and is started to struggle.

"Stop please, I don't want this, I am sorry for what I did , just please don't hurt me," I said crying my eyes out,

"Yeah you should have thought of that before you hurt me, un," said Deidara licking my tears,

"Stop please, I love you," I replied.

Saying this pist Deidara off that he slapped Kisa so hard on her face and replied "You should use words that you don't mean, yeah,"

"Ah," chocked Kisa.

Normal Pov

I am not going to write that whoel lemon part. Cause I do not know how to but Deidara raped Kisa and took her virginity and this is after that done it.

"Ahh," yelled Kisa as her tears spilled like no tomorrow.

Deidara was to tired to move and he was shocked she was still a virgin.

He took a look at Kisa one more time before he left and say she had scars on her arm..

"Weakling, yeah," he spat.

Kisa could barley move, her body was numb all over. All she did was cry and try to keep her eyes open to see what he would do to her next.

Kisa couldn't get any words out she was too weak to.

"Your such a whore,yeah" replied Deidara.

"Nooo," replied Kisa barley loud enough.

"Really your not, un, I bet you had a good time," replied Deidara.

"Stop," said Kisa but didn't finish because she blacked out of the energy. She had no energy left. The pain was to much for her. She has lost all her dignity and did not know what she did wrong.

"Dammit, its almost morning,un" thought Deidara and he got up and went to the Akatsuki lair.

Akatsuki Lair—

"Did you talk to Kisa," asked Sasori.

"yeah but we have broken up, un," he replied and knocked out on his bed.

"Wait . was she ok wit it," asked Sasori.

"yeah , now let me sleep, yeah, replied Deidara and feel asleep.

The Next morning-

Kisa woke up with a horrible headache.

She looked at her self

"It wasn't a dream," she yelled and ran to the bathroom and cried even harder.

"What did I do," she yelled and hit the mirror which broke into her hand making them bleed.

"Ahh," she thought.

All Kisa could do is cry and think about what Deidara had did with her. I wasn't fair. She didn't know what was wrong. She did not know what she had done.

She had to go to the Tsuchikage

"Good morning," replied Kisa trying to smile.

"Good morning," he replied.

"You have a mission with Sho and Kenji and you have to go stop the Akatsuki Hidan and Kakuza," replied Tsuchikage

"Yes," replied Kisa.

"We leave in an hour," replied Sho and everyone was getting ready..

Akastuki Lair-

"Deidara, wake up," yelled Konan and everyone was in his room because he wasn't getting up.

"GET UPP," yelled HIdan.

"Hes tired," yelled Sasori.

"I am up, un," he yelled and ran to the bathroom.

"What the hell is with him," asked Kimmi annoyed that he didn't pay attention to her.

With that everyone left his room because he thought he was dead but he woke up.

in the bathroom-

"What the hell did I do," thought Deidara.

"Did I really rape Kisa, " thought Deidara.

"NOooo," yelled Deidara with anger.

Hidan and Kakuza left on there mission

- With Kisa-

"Lets go," yelled Sho.

"What ever," replied Kenji.

Kisa was walking behind everyone until Sho cam in the back and said "Were gonna hve fun,"

Kisa heard him and almost teared. She was sore, hurt, in pain, it was the worst feeling toward her and worst of al it was Deidara.. That one man she loved and still does.

To be countined

Will update later

Please review thou

Thanks

Please review

lol


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't updated been busy

Read and Review =)

Chap 7

-With Kisa-

Day 3

"I am tired," yelled Kenji.

"I am hungry," explained Kisa.

"So am I," replied Sho.

"Lets go to the nearest town," said Kenji.

"yeah and we can stay there," replied Sho.

Kisa was sorta scared because she had a bad feeling about to Akatsuki.

-With Hidan and Kakuza-

"When will we find the damn jinjuriki," asked Hidan annoyed.

"I do not know but I am tried,' he replied.

"We should stay at a hotel," yelled Hidan.

As both of the teams were heading to place to stay they met with one another.

"Holy Crap, why know," yelled Kenji.

Kisa took out her kunai and threw it at Hidan.

"Aww sorry cutie but you missed," he said as he blocked her attack. But Kisa pulled the kunai with strings and hit Hidan.

"Whatt," he yelled.

"Nice one," said Kenji as him and Sho went to Kakuza to fight.

Kisa took out another kunai and threw it at Hidan but this time there were explosion tags.

"You're a tough cutie," he replied. And used gen jutsu to get infront of her.

"Ahh," replied Kisa really scared and was abut to attack him but he came closer and sed

"We already got the jinjurki,"

The Akatsuki were to strong for the team and they had been fighting for hours.

"Oh god," yawned Hidan.

"This is boring, lets finish,' replied Kakuza.

"I am not gonna kill the cute one," laughed Hidan as Kisa was on the ground trying to get up.

"Stop," yelled Kisa almost about to pass out.

Kakuza took the kunai towards Kenji who was breathing hard on the floor.

Kisa noticed wat his intentions were and she knew Sho was unconscious.

Kisa took out her kunai and threw it at Kakuza and than passed out.

- 3 weeks later-

At the hospital

Kisa had been in a coma for 3 weeks will Sho for 2 weeks.

"What happened," Kisa asked the nurse?

"You've been in a coma for 3 weeks and your partner Sho was for 2 weeks," she replied and than stopped.

"And what about Kenji," asked Kisa.

"Im sorry," she said and walked out.

"What," said Kisa and held her head.

"Coma for 3 weeks,' thought Kisa.

The Tsuchikage came in and Kisa asked him about Kenji

"I am sorry but he is gone," replied Tsuchikage

"You mean he died," asked Kisa crying.

"Yes,' he responded.

"Noooo," Kisa cried.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have sent you knowing it was too much for all of you,"he responded.

"I will stop them," Kisa cried.

"I will see you at the funeral today," Tsuchikage replied and walked out.

The nurse came in and said "Did you know,"

"Did I know what," she asked.

"You should not be doing any missions, your pregnant," she replied.

"WHATTT," yelled Kisa.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Don't tell anyone," Kisa cried.

"I have to let them know because they'll send you on missions unless you want to abort it," asked the nurse.

"Abort, no way I will never kill my baby," Kisa cried.

"Whose baby is it," asked the nurse.

"Shes sooo noise," thought Kisa.

"Its my baby and I do not want you to tell anyone, leave it alone, it my privacy,' yelled Kisa really loudly.

"Fine," said the Nurse and walked out.

Kisa got ready to go to Kenji's funeral and was still crying . " Its to much to take in"

"This cant be," cried Kisa really hard in the bathroom

-Akatsuki Lair-

"You should have killed the other two," said Kakuza calmly sitting on the sofa.

"What are you guys talking about," asked Sasori annoyed.

"We were on our mission and well this one here didn't want to kill the ninja that were trying to stop us," said Kakuza.

"I just didn't want to kill the cute one, you coulda killed the other two," he replied.

"So who did you kill," asked Sasori?

"They were from Deidara's village **Iwagakure,' yelled Hidan.**

"**Hmm that's interesting," said Kisame.**

"**So how did you kill," asked Deidara a bit curious.**

"**Yeah who was it," asked Kimmi.**

"**Some guy name Kenji," replied Kakuza.**

"**He had a cute partner Kisa,' replied Hidan.**

"**And this guys name Sho," replied Kakuza.**

"**WHAT THE HELL, UN," YELLED Deidara really loud.**

**Sasori knew the reason behind his anger.**

**Even thought he left Iwagakure he still cared for Kenji and sorta Kisa but was angry.**

**Deidara grabbed Kakuza **

**And said " Ill kill you, yeah,' he yelled.**

**Konan grabbed Deidara and so did Kimmi.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you," asked Pain.**

"**NOthin,' he yelled and left the room**

**All eyes turned to Sasori.**

"**Maybe you should look up who his old teammates were, I don't know," replied Sasori.**

"**You do know," yelled Kimmi.**

"**NO I DO NOT," YELLED Sasori.**

"**Yes you do, and why is he acting werid," asked Kimmi.**

**Mimmi just sighed and left the room.**

"**What the hell," yelled Sasori.**

**Kenji's Funeral-**

**Kisa was crying and didn't know wat to do she had to much on her mind.**

**The baby and than losing her bestfriend.**

**She had no one beside the baby.**

"**I don't want to lose him/her," Kisa said holding her stomach.**

"**Im sorry for your lose,'" said one of the ninjas at the funeral.**

**Kisa didn't reply she was to much being sad and after the funeral she walked home.**

"**Deidara," thought Kisa.**

"**Why did you have to do this, How am I suppose to hide this," Kisa cried.**

"**And Kenji is gone, What should I do. I need someone," cried Kisa even harder and fell to her knees but before she knew it Deidara was infront of her.**

**Kisa was so scaredd she backed away and hit the wall.**

"**Dee," cried Kisa.**

**Ok so how was it..**

**Sorry its not at long. I hope you enjoyed it**

**Please Review.. Thankss**

**=)**


	8. Sorry

Hey !  
>Its Persii<br>sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately !  
>I have been super busy and I apologize.<p>

However, I will continue as soon as I am free. I started writing some and I will make the Chapters long !  
>I am sorry if it is taking forever<p>

Thanks for being patient

I will write soon

Thanks

Please Review

Persii


	9. Chapter 8

Hey !  
>Its Persii<br>damn its been so long since I last updated so im going to update

Dede Please don't leave me first.. oh man ive been super busy..i just started school so its like killing me.. anyways.. sorry everyone for all that wait.., but don't worry I got this and I will contuine today

Hope you like it..

Read and Review

Chap 8 

Deidara P.O.V

Kisa was frozen looking at me in front of her and not just shocked but she was scared.

"Kisa, We need to talk, un" I whispered getting close to Kisa but she took out a kunai.

"Stop," she yelled starting to cry.

"I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have, I was wrong, un," I said grabbing Kisa's arm.

"Stop it, please" cried Kisa.

"You want me to leave, yeah," I asked her a bit sad?

"Noo," she whispered so I can barely hear.

I looked at her up and down and realized how much she changed. She looked scared and smaller; she was also wounded from Hidan. "DAMMIT IM GONNA KILL HIM, YEAH" I mentally yelled.

"I heard about Kenji," I said.

All Kisa did was look at me and looked back down and was still crying " It was your friends," she barely whispered again.

"They aren't my friends, un," I said pulling her closer to me but she just fought to get away,

"I guess she's scared of me," I thought so I asked her " Are you scared of me, yeah," I asked.

"Hnn," I caught her by surprise and I knew she was scared. "What the hell, she had all reason to be, yeah," I thought.

"De,' she whispered again.

"Hnn," I said turning towards her.

Kisa P.O.V

"I want to tell De I am pregnant but I am so scared, What if he kills me and the baby and im just ehh," I thought.

"I have to tell him," I kept thinking.

"What is it, un" Deidara asked?

" amm umm amm umm," I started to stutter.

"I am what, yeah," he asked coming closer to me put I pushed him.

"Stop that," I yelled.

"What is it, yeah," asked Deidara?

" amm umm ammm umm amm ummm hmm, pregnant," I finally managed to say and sunk to the ground.

Nothing happened, Deidara didn't say anything, Kisa just had her head on the knees and was hugging them and crying. Deidara just stood there until

Deidara bent down

"Kisa," he said grabbing her body towards him.

Kisa did not stop this and did not know why.

"Listen to me please, yeah, I was wrong and I know you wont forgive me but let me take care of you and our baby, un," said Deidara.

"You're a liar," Kisa cried even harder.

"I don't want you to forgive me but I want you to have this kid and I'll try to help, un," Deidara said leaning forward to Kisa and trying to kiss her but she moved her face.

"Yeah right," Kisa said crying.

"I love you, un," he whispered.

"You don't rape the person you love, or leave them," yelled Kisa punching him in the face.

"I hate you dammit," yelled Kisa and kept hitting him and she continued until there was a purple bruise on his face.

"Are you done, yeah," he asked her?

Kisa realized what she did and said

"I am sorry," Kisa said looking at his bruised face and arm.

"I deserve it and even worse, un," he replied.

"What do I do," she asked?

"Keep the baby, un," he said pulling Kisa close to him and this time she stayed until she fell asleep.

"Good night and I am sorry, I don't deserve you, un," he kissed her forehead.

After this night Deidara decided to leave because he knew what would happen if he stayed and left a letter for Kisa.

The Next morning-

Kisa woke up next morning and saw the letter.

"I need to take a shower first," Kisa said as she was about to go to the shower but the bell rang.

"I wonder whose that," she thought as she went to get the door.

As Kisa opened the door she saw Sho and before she was about to close it., He was behind her and shut the door.

"We need to talk," said SHo.

"No, go away," replied Kisa trying to get a weapon but realized she took it out.

But Sho pushed her so hard she hit the kitchen table and the letter that Deidara left her was open.

"Whats this," Sho said grabbing the letter.

"No don't read it," Kisa said getting up trying to get the paper but he had her down.

Sho started reading the letter

_Kisa,_

_Its Deidara, I am sorry about last night, and I know I have to leave early today but I promise I'll be back today and we will think about what to do with our baby. I am sorry again about everything, un. I know you can not forgive me, un but all I am asking for you is to let me see our kid, yeah. If you do not want to see me, that is your decision and I will not force you. If you don't want me to see the baby I will not see the baby either and leave you life. I swear. Lets just talk today cause you were really tired, un. I am sorry again. Don't forgive me, un. _

_Love you_

_Deidara_

Kisa started to cry after Sho read it and he turned around and took a kunai and cut her face.

"Stop," Kisa said getting up but he threw her down

"Wow, you really are a slut, got pregnant with a missin ninja, I wonder how everyone will look at you know," Sho laughed and he cut her again with the kunai.

"Stop it," Kisa cried trying to get up but he kept cutting until her blood started flowing.

"So you betrayed me for Deidara," he said licking her lips.

"Stop, please," Kisa whispered and than Sho did the unthinkable and took the kunai and started to cut her stomach and kept hitting.

Kisa screamed so loud but no one could hear her and used her hand and whole body to get him off to protect her baby but Sho was to strong.

"Stopp," Kisa yelled.

"Stop me," he licked her ear.

"Deidara, save me," Kisa yelled.

"He wont save you, espially after what Im going to do to you right now," Sho said getting up and reaching something from his pocked and the ripping her pants.

"NOOO PLEASE," yelled Kisa so loudly..

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP," Kisa yelled.

"Shutup," he said slapping her and tying her with his chakra until her legs were spread.

"STOPPP," yelled Kisa.

To be continued.

Don't kill me..

He he

Soo how was it

Read and Review..

Tell me how you like it..


End file.
